An ink jet recording method is a printing method of flying small ink droplets and attaching the ink onto a recording medium such as paper so as to perform printing. As the ink, an ink obtained by dissolving various types of water-soluble pigments in water or water and a water-soluble organic solvent is used. It is generally pointed out that an image formed by the ink including the water-soluble pigment deteriorates in water resistance or light resistance.
In contrast, an ink obtained by dispersing a pigment in an aqueous medium is excellent in water resistance and light resistance. For example, an aqueous pigment ink in which a pigment is dispersed by a surface active agent or a polymer dispersant is suggested. However, in these inks, if the ink content of the coloring agent is increased in order to increase the print density of a recorded matter, the viscosity of the ink may be rapidly increased accordingly. In addition, in order to stably disperse the pigment in the ink, the excessive surface active agent or polymer dispersant is necessary, and print stability may deteriorate due to occurrence of bubbles or deterioration of an anti-foaming property.
In order to solve these problems, a self-dispersion type pigment dispersion which is capable of allowing a pigment to be solely dispersed in an aqueous solvent without a dispersant such as a polymer dispersant, a surface active agent or the like by introducing a predetermined amount or more of surface active hydrogen or a salt thereof on the surface of the pigment is disclosed.
In JP-A-10-237349 (Patent Document 1), JP-A-8-3498 (Patent Document 2), and PCT Patent Publication No. 01/94476 (Patent Document 3), a so-called self-dispersion type pigment which not require the above-described dispersant is characterized in that an optical density (OD) value of an image is increased when it is used in the ink as the coloring agent, handling is facilitated because the viscosity of the ink is apt to be in a proper range, compatibility between the dispersant and various additive solvents does not need to be considered. On the surface of the pigment, a hydrophilic group such as a carbonyl group, a carboxyl group, a hydroxyl group, a sulfonic group, an ammonium group or the like is bonded directly or indirectly via an alkyl group, an aryl group and the like.
In addition, in JP-A-10-95941 (Patent Document 4), JP-A-2001-207089 (Patent Document 5) and JP-A-2000-219832 (Patent Document 6), an ink jet ink including the above-described self-dispersion type carbon black and glycol ethers is suggested.
Meanwhile, an image formed by the ink using the self-dispersion type pigment as the coloring agent generally has low fixability. A recorded matter having sufficient scratch resistance in which the image is stained when the image is scrubbed by a finger, a line marker, paper or the like cannot be obtained. Accordingly, in order to improve the fixability of the self-dispersion type pigment to a recording medium, the addition of resin, which has a binding effect with respect to the recording medium, to an ink composition is suggested.
JP-A-2001-81366 (Patent Document 7) and JP-A-2002-80761 (Patent Document 8) suggest a recording liquid for an ink printer including a recording liquid including a coloring agent, resin fine particles and water, an aqueous dispersion of a pigment, and resin particles as an ink composition including resin particles.
Meanwhile, in JP-A-2002-121434 (Patent Document 9), as an aqueous color ink set for ink jet recording, which includes a black ink and includes at least a cyan ink, a magenta ink and a yellow ink as color inks, the aqueous color ink set for ink jet recording, in which a pigment is capable of being self-dispersed in water is included in the black ink and the color inks is disclosed. In addition, for example, it is described that the self-dispersion pigment can be prepared by treating the cyan pigment by sulfanilic acid or sodium sulfite.
In addition, in JP-A-10-212426 (Patent Document 10), an oxidation-treated carbon black obtained by performing oxidation treatment with respect to a carbon black by an oxidant and a method of manufacturing a dispersion liquid of the carbon black is disclosed. However, the surface treatment of a pigment of a color ink composition is not disclosed.